clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando
'Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando's were a class of 100 Advanced Recon Commandos who served within the Grand Army of the Republic under the Special Operations Brigade. Description The Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos were commissioned by the Jedi in 32 BBY.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones After the "failure" of the Null-class ARCs in 30 BBY, the Kaminoans began the Alpha program. The program was supposed to maintain the goals of the Nulls, except make the Alphas more tame, rather than the Nulls, who would later be known as death-on-legs. History The Alpha-class ARCs began after the considerable failure of the Null-class ARCs, in 32 BBY.Republic Commando: Triple Zero The Alphas, however, were not deployed to the First Battle of Geonosis, unlike the Nulls. Instead, they were placed in stasis. Four months after the battle, however, the Alphas were brought out of stasis, during the First Battle of Kamino.Republic 50: Defense of Kamino At least two Alphas were killed in the battle. The Alphas were created to have unaltered independent minds, like their Null counterparts. Despite this, the second generation ARCs were more obedient to their Jedi Generals. However, this did not stop them from voicing their concerns and their opinions, without asking for permission.Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim There was a tense rivalry between the Alphas and the Nulls during the Clone Wars. Though the Alphas naturally inherited Jango Fett's, who they referred to as the Prime Clone, solitary nature, they carried a sense of pride that they were apart of a larger force. Furthermore, the Alphas did respect the Jedi and all of their fighting techniques and leadership abilities. The Nulls were the opposite - disregarding the Jedi and Republic authorities.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Whereas the majority of Alphas, save a select few, were loyal only to the Republic and followed the Jedi's leadership without question, to an extent, while the Nulls swore their loyalty to only Kal Skirata. Hence, the Alphas saw the Nulls and renegades and a shame to the legacy of Jango Fett. However, some Alphas had a respect for the Nulls, such as the relationship between Maze and Ordo Skirata. When Order 66 was initiated by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, it was followed out, but not all Alphas did. Some decided to carry it out, while the rest ignored it, due to their unaltered independent minds. Some Alphas, the ones who did not desert, went on to become trainers for the Galactic Empire and became teachers for the Empire's recruitment camps. However, others went on to become bounty hunters in the footsteps of Jango, such as Muzzle.Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy The group of Alphas that deserted, would manage to live on Mandalore and work as bounty hunters or work on the planet.Imperial Commando: 501st Members * Spar (Alpha-02) - Deserted * Alpha (Alpha-17) * Maze (Alpha-26) - Deserted * Sull (Alpha-30) - Deserted * Trantos (Alpha-58) * Muzzle (Alpha-66) - Retired * Fordo (Alpha-77) * Jangotat (Alpha-98) - KIA * Aven * Blitz * Cards * Carg * Colt - KIA * Digger * Hammer * Hash - KIA * Havoc - KIA * Mapper * Ma'rek - KIA * Spade - KIA * Spots * Stec * Tavo - KIA * Tooth - KIA * Valiant - KIA * Wrench * Sev's ARC trooper * Wesk Squad leader * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando (Aridka) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando (intelligence officer) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando 1 (Kamino) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando 2 (Kamino) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando captain (Nadiem) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando commander (Aridka) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando commander (Hurd Coyle's ship) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando commander (Nadiem) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 1 (Muunilinst) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 2 (Muunilinst) * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 1 (Hypori) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 2 (Hypori) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 3 (Hypori) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando Lieutenant 4 (Hypori) - KIA * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando heavy gunner * Unidentified Advanced Recon Commando pilot * Unidentified Triton Squad Advanced Recon Commando - KIA Armor and Equipment The Alphas possessed a variety of equipment, including DC-17 hand blasters, WESTAR-M5 rifles, DC-15S blaster carbines, DC-15A blaster rifles and V-1 thermal detonators. The Alphas also possessed Phase I armor, at least till the Phase switch, when they switched to Phase 1.5 armor. They also possessed Kamas, Pauldrons and Visors, which doubled as mini-Macrobinoculars. Specialists also possessed heavy weapons, such as Reciprocating quad blasters and PLX-1 rocket launchers. One ARC was trained as a pilot and received a specialized Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry. Sources *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic 50: Defense of Kamino'' References Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Classes Category:Clone trooper variants